icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-11 CWHL season
The 2010–11 CWHL season is the fourth in the history of the Canadian Women's Hockey League. For the season, the league will run on a budget of $500,000 and players will pay for their own equipment.http://www.hour.ca/news/news.aspx?iIDArticle=20459 Offseason *August 12: The Canadian Women's Hockey League hosted the 2010 CWHL Draft. The event was held at the Hockey Hall of Fame in Toronto at 7:00pm.http://www.cwhl.ca/news_20100812.asp *August 12: The CWHL announced that the city of Boston would receive an expansion team. The unnamed team will practice at Ristuccia Arena in Wilmington.http://www.hockeyjournal.com/news/2010/08/12_bostonlands.php *September 11: The Etienne-Desmarteau Arena in Rosemont, Québec, named one of the rinks in the arena in Caroline Ouellette's honour.http://www.cwhl.ca/news.asp?id=9 *September 17: Former New Hampshire goaltender Erin Whitten was named head coach of the Boston expansion franchise.http://www.cwhl.ca/news.asp?id=7 News and notes *Nov. 20-21: Montreal swept Brampton in a 2-game series. The battle between the top two teams in the Canadian Women’s Hockey League resulted in Montreal remaining undefeated. The November 20th game involved a pre-game salute. Montreal recognized Angela James, the Head Coach of Brampton for her historic induction into the Hockey Hall of Fame, and held a minute of silence for the passing of Pat Burns at the Étienne Desmarteau Arena.http://www.cwhl.ca/news.asp?id=25 *December 19: The Blades came from behind to defeat Montreal. In doing so, they broke up Montreal’s bid for an undefeated season. Boston goalie Mandy Cronin stopped 74 shots to lead Boston to victory. Montreal had an early 2-0 lead. In the 2nd period, Blades player Sam Faber scored on an assist by Jess Koizumi. In the third period, Koizumi would tie the game. With 3:24 to play in the game, Angela Ruggiero scored the game winning goal. She was assisted by Sam Faber and Haley Moore. http://cwhl.ca/news.asp?id=40 *January 16: Gillian Apps scored her seventh goal of the season 2:42 into overtime as Brampton defeated the Boston Blades by a 4-3 tally. The win was the fifth in a row for Brampton who are now 11-6 on the season. The five game win streak is currently the best in the league. Brampton has yet to lose a game in 2011. In addition, they have outscored their opponents 23-9 during the streak.http://www.cwhl.ca/news.asp?id=49 *January 18, 2011: The Brampton Thunder competed against the Montreal Stars at the Invista Centre in Kingston, Ontario. This is team captain Jayna Hefford’s hometown and she scored a goal in front of her closest friends, family and fans. In addition, her number 15 was raised to the rafters of the Invista Centre on behalf of the Kingston Area Minor Hockey Association. As of 2012, no sweaters bearing Hefford’s number will be used in Kingston Minor Hockey. http://www.cwhl.ca/news.asp?id=50 *January 29: Montreal raised awareness and funds for the Fondation du cancer du sein du Québec (FCSQ). The game featured the Montreal club in pink at Centre Etienne Desmarteau versus the Boston Blades. Montreal prevailed by a 3-0 score (goals scored by: Stephanie Denino, Sarah Vaillancourt and Tawnya Davishttp://cwhl.stats.pointstreak.com/boxscore.html?gameid=1425060). 800 persons came to support the cause. Board of Directors *January 25: The CWHL announced its Board of Directors for the upcoming season.http://cwhl.ca/news.asp?id=55 Regular season Standings Season schedule Scoring leaders See also *2007–08 CWHL season *2008–09 CWHL season *2009–10 CWHL season *2010–11 Boston Blades season *2010–11 Montreal Stars season References Category:2010–11 ice hockey leagues Category:Canadian Women's Hockey League